The Last Words
by Constalina
Summary: Kirihara's sees Yukimura in a funeral. Uke, Cap, FujixBun, Data, Sliver, Acrobatic pairs. That's a lot...


**Author's note:** I haven't written this style in a while… That rhymes! Never mind… Enjoy!

_Yukimura's POV…_

I woke up, eyes wide. _"Just a dream," _I thought. When my heart slowed, I noticed something wrong. I was in a white, closed in, mobile space. The top of the container was within arms reach. I tried pushing the top, but it wouldn't budge. So I remained there for a while.

"_This is fun. Being kidnapped is fun,"_ I thought, humming to myself. Then it stopped moving. A part of the top was lifted off, and I slipped out, interested in where I was.

I at least expected someone to stop me. I also expected to be in some sinister place, like, I dunno, a warehouse? I really didn't expect to be in a cemetery, and all of my relatives there, wearing black. Heck, I even saw the rest of the Triangle. (The Triangle? Oh, that's the name that the hyper trio named us. Very unimaginative, but no one else knew what to call us.)

I ran over to them. As I got closer, I noticed that they wore black too. Seigaku and Hyoutei looked melancholy, but the rest of my team looked like someone really close died.

Sanada's face was covered by his cap, but I could see that he was slightly shaking, and Echizen was comforting him. _"Good kid," _I thought, "_but what's so depressing that it's making Genichirou cry?"_

I looked over at Yanagi, who was flipping through the pages in his notebook. Occasionally, he would stop at a page, and smile, but then he would look like he would cry. I stepped back in shock when Yanagi dropped the book, hand shaking and tears pouring down his open eyes. Inui went over to try to calm him down. The notebook was wide open.

I looked at the page he dropped it on. There were three photos pasted there. One was of us in first year, one of us in second year with a first year Kirihara, and the last was a recent one, which included everyone from the Triangle. I laughed, seeing everyone fight with each other. Then I looked confusedly at Yanagi. _"Wait… If everyone is sad, wearing black and stuff, who died? Why wasn't I invited?" _I gulped at what I thought next. _"Am I dead? But… Wait, when I touched the roof of the container, my hands didn't go through."_ I was really confused.

I looked at the doubles pairs. Marui's face was buried in Fuji's embrace, shaking. Jackal was sitting down, face buried in his hands. Niou's eyes were closed tightly, and he bit his lip. Yagyuu looked like life had just turned over. Then again, that's what they all looked like.

"Hate to ask, nya, but where's Kirihara?" asked Kikumaru. Gakuto hit him on the head for speaking.

"Shut it! Can't you see that they're still mourning?!" he snapped.

"Well _sorry_. I didn't know having concern for chibi oni was _illegal_," growled Kikumaru. Gakuto opened his mouth, but closed it again, glancing at my team mates.

"He's taking this the hardest," said Oshitari.

"Damn, I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if I lost Ootori," said Shishido.

"Geko…" began Hiyoshi.

"NORMAL!" yelled Shishido.

"Hi." Everyone turned around, including me. Kirihara was there, and his eyes were red. Not demon style red, more that tearstained type. It broke me seeing Kirihara sad in a serious way. I have seen my boyfriend cry, but it was always so playful.

"Are you okay…?" began Jackal.

"Fine," replied Kirihara. The rest of my team looked at each other, and then they all stood up, and dragged Kirihara to a place where no one would eavesdrop on them. I followed, realizing that I probably was really dead. It saddened me, but it probably saddened my friends more.

"Kirihara, you can't seriously be fine," said Sanada. Kirihara looked blankly at him. That emptiness in his eyes hurt me as well.

"But I am. Buchou's dead, that's the end. Life goes on," he said, turning to leave. Niou grabbed his shoulder.

"How can you be so freaking calm about it?! He was your boyfriend wasn't he?!" Niou yelled. Kirihara pulled back, furious.

"So what the hell do you want me to do?! Tell me!" he roared. The others stayed quiet. "Tell me what I should do! Do I cry because my boyfriend's dead? Do I try to resurrect him? TELL ME! The only thing I can actually do is attend my first ever funeral, because Yukimura Seiichi is GONE!" I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Kirihara gasped, and fell to the floor. "Gone… Really gone…"

"Kirihara…" everyone murmured. Kirihara suddenly started strangling himself. The others were paralysed in shock for a second, and then tried to restrain him.

"Kirihara!" I yelled, forgetting that he probably wouldn't hear me. Kirihara looked up, eyes wide.

"Yukimura…?" he gasped. My eyes widened too.

_Kirihara's POV…_

I saw Yukimura, clear as daylight. I cried out to him again.

"Yukimura, please come back!" I screamed. I didn't really care that my sempai thought I probably lost my marbles. Yukimura was right in front of me.

I tightened my grip around my neck, and he had become clearer. I realised closer I was to death, the closer I was to him. The world around me became watery, but he became more solid. His expression was worried, and he walked over and touched my arms.

"Let go of your neck, Kirihara," he whispered.

"I want to be with you," I begged. "I want you and me to be happy." Yukimura chuckled.

"I'm always going to be with you, Kiri-kun. I'll be happy if I see your smile. And you'll be happy, if you remember all the good times we had. You'll be happy knowing I'm always with you. Wherever you go, I'll be right beside you. Please let go." I loosened my grip, but tightened it again when he turned faint. "Don't be afraid, Kiri-kun. I love you." He stood up and walked away. As my grip became loose, he faded. Just before he disappeared, I scrambled up.

"I LOVE YOU YUKIMURA!" I screeched. He turned around, smiling and waving. I waved back.

And he disappeared.

**Author's note: **Whoops, I made Yukimura die. I was planning on letting him live, but… By the way, this is a separate fic to my other fics. So, Yukimura will NOT suddenly disappear from my fics. I love him too much…


End file.
